What He Wants
by Rae Razrcut
Summary: Based off the second movie. Suppose instead of Light saying 'I'll kill you', he said.. 'I'll punish you'. How do you think this works out? How will Misa react? LightxMisa. Warning: Minimal Bondage/Light Anal/Spank. OneShot.


This was taken from the movie, Death Note: The Last Name

**This was taken from the movie, Death Note: The Last Name. I saw it, and it gave me great inspiration to write. This is a S&M, BoD, minimal bondage, slight anal story. **

**Sorry if this isn't **_**exactly**_** how Misa and Light met in the movie, but I'm doing this all based on memory ee; xD**

**I own nothing but I take credit for the story. xD But I won't use it for money. x-x;**

**This is a oneshot o-o;**

**Please review! This is my first hentai fanfiction . ;o; **

**LightxMisa. 3 :**

**Please enjoy! 3 :D**

Damp, dark and murky the night was turning out to be. The sky was rolling grey black and thunder brewed within its depths as it groaned out a dull roar. Light groaned as he walked step by step, slowly, thinking of clever new ways to use the death note. With a sigh of frustration, he stopped by the wall and looked to the sky.

Squinting softly, the brown haired male looked forward. With a tilt of his head, he stared to a dark chocolate haired female who eagerly awaited his arrival home. He'd never seen her – or.. MisaMisa from Sweets? What would she want with him? However, his brain functioned unlike any other working student his age. He figured that she, too, had a death note.

"**Oh? Looks like you've got a friend, Light.**" Ryuk cackled. He knew who she was

"Light-kun!" Squealed the happy teenager. Her sharp shrill entered his ears and caused a headache in only a second. He stopped and gave a blank expression, as if he didn't know. In a second she grabbed his hand and pulled him close, as if she hadn't seen him in years. Light was dumbfound.

"Come with me," Light spoke momentarily, grabbing her hand and leading her into the house with a short 'I'm home' and taking off his jacket. His mother came into the kitchen and stood there awestruck.

"Hopefully you don't mind, Kaa-san, I brought a friend with me." Light said as he smiled like a normal 'good boy' would.

"Konnichi wa!" Misa exclaimed as she bowed with a wide smile. Light shook his head and lead her upstairs.

The silence between the two was eerie, awkward. Misa sat on his bed looking at the floor and grabbing the covers. She smiled and looked up at him, blinking gently. Light leaned back in his chair, studying her intensely. He narrowed his eyes, the chair screeching as he leaned forward.

"Why are you here?" Light asked her. She sat up straight, his eyes traced her silky skin before he watched her rifle through her bag. She pulled out a small black book, handing it to him. His eyes widened softly, before he leaned back again – placing his fingers to his lips.

"… how did you know?" Light asked nervously.

"I saw your name, but I didn't see your life span.. You can't see Kira's life span!" Misa swallowed.

Light thought for a moment and sat back, closing his eyes. So many thoughts were running in his mind. He put his hand to his temple before opening those dark hues again.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No, just you. I promise!"

**"Heh heh, she sounds like a keeper Light.**" Ryuk cackled from the corner of the room, and Misa looked over to him as a white Reaper entered the room.

"Rem!"

"Another reaper?" Light asked. The reaper kept quiet before exiting the room without a word. He knew what was going to happen, and if Misa needed him.. he'd be there without hesitation.

"Light, please.." Misa dropped to her knees. "Let me be your girlfriend."

"Impossible." Light spoke.

"But whhhhyyyyy?!" She shrieked.

"The police will be suspicious of this if they hear us spending too much time together. They will trace the murders to us and…"

"No, I won't tell anyone but you! Please!" Misa grieved as she linked herself to Light's leg. He leaned back and sighed.

"Then you promise to do as I say?" Light asked.

"Yes!"

"Then I want you to give me your note book."

"But…"

"If you don't do as I say… I'll punish you." Light grinned softly. Ryuk looked to the confident male and the blushing female.

"Punish me…?" Misa swallowed. "H-how..?"

"Like this…" Light didn't hesitate, he grabbed her hand and pushed her against the bed. Misa shrieked but blushed greatly, the blood rushing to her cheeks instantly. Light couldn't resist it any longer, the growing bulge in his pants calling for the sanctity of her warm, moist well.

Light's mischievous tongue found it's way along the curves of her neck bone, and Misa grabbed his long hair – tossing her head back and screaming in pleasure from the feel of his tongue against her skin. His hands traced the inward lines of her stomach and the pout of her hips. He hungrily nipped at her flesh like a puppy in starvation, he couldn't take it much longer.

"L-Light-kun.. The reapers are.. w-watching.." Misa said softly between moans.

"Then let them."

That was Light's final word as he felt her grip his hair and he growled under his breath, she was trying to take control – or so he thought. He grabbed hers and slammed her front harshly against the wall, showing her who was dominant and who would take _whom_. He pushed his erection against her rump, and she squealed. His hand was instantly lost in the murky chocolate depth of her brown hair, and with a sudden, swift yank he pulled back with a growl.

He wouldn't satisfy her. She would satisfy him. He won't give her what she wants. She _will_ give him what he wants.

His sharp lethal incisors found her neck and instinctively bit down on the hot flesh. He flicked his tongue against the patch of skin he was taking his sweet time to taste. He would drive her absolutely **wild**. Until she was screaming his name, screaming for more. His hands traced down her slender hips and slapped lightly on her backside, causing her to yip cutely. That drove him crazy. He wanted it now, but he would make her suffer for it.

He gripped her scarf and yanked it from her neck, grabbing both her hands and tying them together. He gave the scarf a yank and the pushed her harder against the wall, letting out a muffled moan. He closed his eyes and took another bite and lick of her skin, letting his heart pump with adrenaline. She was driving him crazy.

"**Don't get carried away Light, heh heh.**" Ryuk chuckled.

With a muffled 'shut up' he went back to work with the girl. He turned her around, and then roughly tossed her on his bed. She gave a small whimper but he ignored it. If she dared defy him, he'd only go farther.

His hands ran over her tender breasts before ripping her shirt wide open. Her bar was small, black, and had tiny silver skulls as decorative pieces. He didn't care about the details, or the bra. He wanted to taste her savory skin in his mouth. His hands reached to her stomach as he nestled his clothed erection between her legs. His dark brown hair fell on both sides of his face as he leaned down – his teethe biting the lining of her bra. He pulled down on it as it fell to her rib cage. He'd take care of it later. Oh, everything will be happening later…

Sickly sweet images of their bodies grinding together in hot writhing passion. Beads of sweat will trickle down their finely toned bodies and he will get what he wants from her.

He let his tongue fall from his mouth, leaning forward to take her tiny mount in his mouth. She leaned her head back in a screaming moan. Light looked up. He'd had enough of her crying screams, and he leaned forward. He roughly grabbed her cheeks and stared into her eyes. He grabbed a turtleneck of his off the floor and tore the neck off it, gagging her with it. His eyes gleamed with desire and lust. Kira will stop at nothing to get what he wants.

She gave a muffled whimper as the cloth went damp with the moisture of her tongue. It was then that Light grabbed her nipple with his teeth and pulled only a bit hard, and she closed her eyes and leaned her head back – letting out a hot scream. Light grinned, her now muffled screams was like music to his ears. A symphony of passion. A flint of burning desire.

He would flick his tongue at the erect mount upon her bosom, toying with her mind. He wouldn't relieve the other side of its burning call for him, no, he wanted to fuck with her mind. He wanted to mess with her until she screamed for him.

Light spread her legs so far they almost cracked and she screamed in both agony… and pleasure. He saw her soaked panties and the heat of her lust caused the bulge to grow. He moaned just gently before he leaned forward, pushing her panties up – taking a hard lick at her clit through the thing fabric. She moaned and he grinned.

He found that he was getting ahead of himself, despite his mouth longed for her taste… she was a bad girl, and she didn't deserve a reward.

His fingers lingers to her curve, and he pinched her tiny cliterous – pulling on it toughly. It caused her to twist and turn in her bind and he cackled darkly at the situation. He left her sensitive virgin area alone, as he ran his hand over her backside. He gave it a rough smack and she yipped and then moaned. He tilted his head. She liked that, eh? Heh!

Grabbing her hair he forced her face in the pillow so she couldn't see what he was doing anymore. It only took seconds for Light to rip her skirt to shreds, leaving her virtually naked before his very eyes. He licked his lips softly. She looked so delicious with her ripe bottom in the air just before his throbbing cock.

Light rifled through his drawer for his hairbrush, and he ran the soft wood over his fingers. It was perfect for punishment. He rested on his knees behind her, grabbing her hair and leaning her body against his own – his cloth feeling warm to her cold, naked flesh.

"Naughty girls get punished.. don't say a word, scream and it'll be worse… now shut up and take it!"

Light growled and threw her on the bed as harsh as he could, grabbing the brush and pushing it against her plump bottom. He let her skin get used to the feel of the wood before he began the 'punishment'.

With a swing of his hand, the wood smacked against her bare bottom and she twitched but kept silent. The stinging sensation was horrible and it rang through her body, erupting through her nerves like wildfire. Oh god it turned her on, and she began to grow more and more… moist.

Light took another swing, the same speed, the same strength, the same spot. That light pinkish mark made her wiggle, but oh he enjoyed seeing her writhe before him. He planted the wood yet again against her skin ad tears stung her eyes as she started to drip from her virgin area.

This didn't stop Light, it only encouraged him. He gripped it tighter and smacked her with a CRACK! harder. She lurched forward and her hands gripped at nothing. Light laughed and tossed the brush away, he needed to be inside her… and he needed it _now_.

His hands traced over the red spot on her bottom, feeling the warmth as he pushed down. His hands rifled at his black leather belt, tossing it aside. He took off his shirt in an instance, pushing both his pants and briefs down his legs and kicking them on the floor.

"Mmmph.." Came her muffled moan. He blinked. Did she just speak without permission? This wouldn't go unpunished.

He grabbed her hair with his right hand and steadied his erection in the other, then with his right hand he covered her eyes. He thumbed over the head of his crying cock, and he gave a harsh moan into her ear that sent icy chills down her spine. He slowly pushed her down onto him, forcing himself into her tight back hole.

She gave out a scream of disapproval, but whether she wanted it or not – it was going to happened. She wanted it, oh she wanted it.. but it was painful.. at first.

He felt her squeeze around his hard shaft and he groaned as she was settled all the way inside of him. With his now free hand he grabbed her backside, squeezing her cheek roughly in his hand. He chuckled through his sharp canines as he licked her neck – feeling her sucking on his finger. He straightened his back and slid farther inside her.

"You like this, hmm? You want _more_?" Light teased her endlessly, taunting her mercilessly. She moaned in response and moved up, then slowly sliding back down. Light leaned back his head in a rough moan. She was starting to take control, and he growled – slapping her bottom as hard as he could, causing her to jump. She knew then that she wouldn't try anything again. He was going to be satisfied, not her. He was going to get what he wanted… not her.

He pushed her back onto the pillow and pulled out of her, grabbing his belt off the floor. He folded it and smacked her with it as she jumped and apologized through the fabric, causing her another strike. She fell silent but her soft cries.

He settled behind her again and let his fingers explore her wet virgin hole. He grinned through the tight well she provided, and he pushed his pulsing erection to it. Softly and slowly he pushed in, then out of nowhere he rammed it inside – hitting her cervix with a rough moan escaping his mouth.

Without warning he pulled out then filling her exactly how he did before, passing her cervix and she let out a hard moan, echoing with his own. He began slowly thrusting, then fast like a dog. He couldn't control this thriving animal that showed it's true colors. This was how Kira was really evil, and Kira will get what he wants.

The torture of feeling this animal let loose was hell for him, but at the same time heaven. He hadn't done this, but all this time he had an untamable beast inside him that he needed to let loose… and he found the perfect fuck meat, the perfect flesh… the perfect irresistible woman. And she was addicted to him, to his evil melodic ways, his torture for wrongs and misdeeds was death – but for her, sexual agony.. and that's how it would be in the perfect world.

He twisted and he turned within the woman, he writhed as the beast let out its call. He screamed out his perfect agony as he felt the beast letting loose within her, spilling his seed inside of her stomach, inside of her womb. She was his perfect fuck pet, his perfect… lover.

He had ended his wonderful night, exhausted, breathless. Everything was perfect, everyone went wonderful. He moaned as he turned, closing his eyes as he pulled out – his erection wet and falling slowly limp against his now slimy flesh. It had been a wonderful night of torture, and punishment.

Pulling the binds off her he fell restlessly beside her, his limbs and heart exhausted. She fell beside him.

She had gotten what she wanted.


End file.
